Golden Haze
by Golden Lady Serenity
Summary: A look at Minako's rather dark personal life. Incomplete. I've decided to put The Glamour Fades and The Gaze of a Midnight Sky into one ficcie. ^.^ R&R still, please! ^_^
1. The Glamour Fades

Golden Haze  
  
Part One: The Glamour Fades  
  
by Golden Lady Serenity  
  
*Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Sailormoon, nor do I make any claim to it. Though I do lay claim to my mangas and soundtracks. ^_~ Sailormoon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Toei, Cloverway, Pioneer, and gods know who else. Please don't sue me. I'm far too poor.*  
  
Sunlight peeked through the curtains, to spill onto closed blue eyes, and shine upon pale blonde hair. With a groan, Aino Minako pulled herself out of bed, to begin her morning routine. Shower, dress, fix up bed, check purse for keys, wallet and henshin wand. Generally, the blonde would've spent a Saturday morning in bed, just letting the drowse and semi-dreams wash over her. For weeks, though, she'd been planning on spending a day outside, with no plans but to roam about. Rubbing the final moments of sleep from her eyes, she gave a shout towards the livingroom. "Mama! I'm headed out, I'll be back later!" She winced at the answer.  
  
"Goddamn, bastard! 'Kay, fine! Go! Like that mis'rable...bast'rd...g'on..." Something made of glass shattered, and screams and curses were heard, followed by tears. Then silence. Minako had frozen, partially terrified by her mother's behavior. Hesitant, she made her way into the kitchen, and sighed in relief at what she saw. Her mother sat at the table, head on her arms, seemingly asleep. Broken glass and spilled whiskey covered the floor, along with a few dishes. Minako'd feared worse: blood, slit wrists, glass embedded in her mother's skin, or the babblings of a broken mind. There was none of that, only a woman who'd taken to the bottle too often. Carefully, she disposed of the glass and alcohol, her expression a bit dull. She'd been doing this far too often, of late. Her father'd returned for a while, but for what reason, but to leave them again, hurting. Where did he return _from, _anyway? Where'd he go, for weeks on end? Sighing, she headed back towards the door, in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sacred Flame, guide me in this time of need, show me the path of light and truth." A flame blazed in front of Hino Rei, tongues of fire reaching upwards. Yet there was no real change. No spiritual messages, no images of their enemies, only silence. And dread. 'No luck...not a thing. What does this mean?' The raven-headed girl remained seated, contemplating the fire's silence, violet eyes turned inward. A ringing voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Rei-chan, hey! How are you?" Minako settled next to Rei, as exuberant as ever. The young shrine maiden gave a brief smile to her friend, which quickly grew. She laughed as Minako then leapt up, dragging the raven-haired girl along with her.  
  
Laughing and talking, the two made their way from the Hikawa Shrine, towards the commercial districts. They proceeded to weave in and out of the stores, as a small collection of bags slowly grew in proportion. Exhausted by the impromptu spree, the two friends flung themselves on a bench, and rummaged through their acquired loot. As Minako looked up, a glint of something green caught her eyes. One of the shops was a wine cellar, with racks of vintage wine bottles on display. A look of sorrow and horror crossed Minako's face.  
  
"Mina-chan, what's the matter, what's wrong?" Rei carefully turned her friend around to face her, searching for some clue as to what'd alarmed the blonde.  
  
Minako's face now revealed nothing of the turmoil she'd been feeling, yet her eyes seemed too dull. She stood up, and quietly gathered her things. "Rei, could we go back to your home now?" Her voice was subdued, unsettling pensive.  
  
Rei nodded, and the two made their way silently back to the shrine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes, simply absorbing the quiet. The only sounds to be heard were the cawing of the crows, and the soft ticking of the clock. Finally, Minako shattered the silence with a single phrase.  
  
"My mother's an alcoholic."  
  
Rei's head jerked up at the confession. It...it couldn't be! Minako wasn't supposed to be from a dysfunctional family. She was supposed to be the girl with fun, loving parents and a beautiful home. Wasn't she? Rei thought hard for a moment, trying to think of a time when she'd met Minako's parents. She couldn't. She just couldn't, because she'd never met them. Ever. Finally, she found her voice. "Mina-chan, that's awful..."  
  
"She...she gets mad a lot...work, and bills, and...and Dad. She starts out with a glass, then a refill...then she goes straight for the bottle, and another after that." By now her voice was choked and strained. "It gets worse when my dad gets back from...I don't know where. They start fighting, and there's glass thrown and he hits her and it sounds so awful--"  
  
"My god, Mina-chan! He hasn't hit _you_ has he?"   
  
The blonde shook her head. "No, no he hasn't...things got bad a few months after we moved here. The construction crew he works for went pretty much bust, and he just started...taking off. Least that's what I gather. And Mom used to be able to hold her addiction in check, but now...now she just downs the alcohol." A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
At that moment the door slid open, to reveal a short, elderly man. "I couldn't help overhearing your family troubles. I know it can't fix everything, but would you like to stay for supper young lady?" Despite his cheery demeanor, he was in agony over Minako's homelife. Such a sweet girl, in an environment like that?  
  
Minako nodded. "I...I'd like that. Thank you." She took a deep breath, and collected herself. She had friends she could rely on, and she was sure they would help her however they could. She took another breath. "Mind if I use your phone, Rei?" Might as well tell her mother she'd be home a little later than expected.  
  
"Sure, go right ahead," was the casual reply. Silently she thanked her grandpa's intervention, and mentally promised not to yell at him for the entire evening.   
  
"Thanks." Minako picked the receiver up, and dialed her home number. After several rings it was picked up.  
  
"Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"Mom, it's me, it's Minako."  
  
"Well, you don't gotta give me yer name, I know your voice."  
  
"I know, I know Mom. I'm eating at Rei's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, fine, go ahead. Betcha would anyway!"  
  
"Mom, you know that's not--" She was cut off by the sound of a loud CRACK! The sudden sound forced her to drop the cordless. Not a second later, she had the phone back to her ear. "Mom. Mom!" What answered her were shouts, both male and female, the gist of it being that her mom was nothing more than a lousy lay and her father nothing more than a worseless druggie. The sound of shattering glass and ripped flesh could be heard, mated with screams and curses.   
  
Mutely, she cut off the call, and hit the emergency number. "Hello? I think...I think the police and an ambulance are needed." She proceeded to give the technician her home address, and the situation. "I--thank you." With tears staining her face, she turned back to Rei. "Can...could I spend the night, instead?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's the beginning. Review, and tell me what you think, please! I even accept flames. ^_^ So long's you tell me why you're flaming. Comments, ideas...anyone? Come'on, I don't bite. ^_~  
  
  



	2. Official Discomfort

Golden Haze  
  
Part Two: Official Discomfort  
  
by Golden Lady Serenity  
  
*Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Sailormoon, nor do I make any claim to it. Though I do lay claim to my mangas and soundtracks. ^_~ Sailormoon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Toei, Cloverway, Pioneer, and gods know who else. Please don't sue me. I'm far too poor.*  
  
*Author's Note: I've made up several names for some of the characters in this story, with the help of an English to Japanese dictionary. If they seem slighty ludicrous, I apologize.*  
  
  
A light breeze ruffled Mizuno Ami's midnight blue hair, as well as the pages of the book she was engrossed in. With a sigh, she closed it and hopped off of the wall she'd perched on. 'I suppose I'll have to finish this at a later time.' As she started on her way home, a startling sight met her eyes. Two police cruisers, one of them with lights and sirens blazing, made their way down the street. As they reached the next intersection, one made a quick left, while the other sped straight ahead. With a sinking feeling, Ami realized that they where headed in the directions of Minako and Rei's houses. Quietly, she found a concealed area and opened her communicator.  
  
Within moments two faces appeared on the staticky screen: Tsukino Usagi and Kino Makoto. The fact that Rei and Minako hadn't answered only served to confirm that something was wrong. "Usagi, Mako-chan! Something may be going on near Rei and Minako's homes!" Quickly, she explained what she'd seen. "I think we should split up."  
  
"Yeah...hmm, who should go where...?" Usagi mused. "Well, I think I should go to Minako's and so should Mako-chan, I mean if they need to go blaring along with flashing lights and sirens there could be danger!"  
  
Ami nodded. "Yes, and I'll go to Rei's place. But, I don't think we need to transform yet. If it's just two cruisers it's probably not a droid." As the others nodded, she closed the connection, then made an all out sprint to Rei's temple. 'What could the police have to do with anything?' was her frantic thought. Burglary, assault, and a number of other crimes leapt to her mind. Panting, she began to slow down a block or so from her friend's house.   
  
'Oh god, it _was_ Rei's house!' Part of her had hoped it'd been somewhere else, perhaps a store. She sped up, and finally made her way to and up the temple steps, and saw Rei, her grandpa, Minako, and two police officers.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but what is going on?" Ami inquired timidly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi rushed out the door, and made a mad dash for Minako's house, her pigtails flying behind her. What on earth could've happened, to need the police?! Panting, she came to a stop at the next intersection, only to be swept up again by Makoto. As the taller girl pulled her along, she panted, "What...do you...think's...going on?"  
  
"No clue, but it can't be good, if the police are involved. Come on, Usagi, move it!" The two raced along at what felt like breakneck speed, and came to a screeching halt when a very disturbing sight greeted their eyes.  
  
A police cruiser and an ambulance were situated directly in front of Minako's home. Two cops were trying desperately to restrain two very obviously inebriated people, one of them being a dark-haired, bruised woman, and the other a blonde man with a severe gash on his left arm. After several moments of struggling, both were handcuffed and led to the ambulance.  
  
Shock and horror raced through Usagi and Makoto, as they looked for some sign of Minako. They raced over to one of the officers, Usagi being the first to speak. "Where's Minako, is she okay? What about her parents, are they okay, are they hurt?" It had never even occurred to her that the people that had been handcuffed _were_ Minako's parents.   
  
The officer stared at her, a blank look on her face. "Minako...?"  
  
"Aino Minako," Usagi stated breathlessly, a panicked look on her face. Maybe these people had hurt them! Maybe another ambulance had already gone, with them in it!  
  
Pursing her lips, the officer once again stared at the young blonde. Then she sighed and spoke once more. "Kid, these _are_ her parents, as far's I know. Their IDs say they're both Ainos and live here." Seeing the horrified, confused, and worried looks on Usagi and Makoto's faces, she lightened the "impassive cop" guise. "Look, sorry kid, but some people got family like that. Nothing much you can do. Say, we got a call from an address on 14th Street, tipped us off to the fight here. Could've been your friend. We sent a car there, see how she knew. Maybe you should go there and make sure she's all right, hmm?" The two girls nodded instantly, and began hightailing it to Rei's, when the officer stopped them.  
  
"Hop in the car, it's on the way to the station anyway."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rei, Grandpa, thanks again," Minako said, as she helped Grandpa with the kitchen chores. The old man had insisted that she needn't assist him, but she only responded by saying it was her way of thanking him. Inwardly, she used the task to distract her from the thought of her parents.  
  
As both Rei and her grandfather insisted that no thanks was needed and that it was nothing at all, there was a rap on the entrance. After a slightly surprised moment, a gruff voice was heard. "Police! We're here to ask a few questions."  
  
A worried look crossed Minako's face at the word "police". Shakily, she asked,"They're not here to...to arrest us are they?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Grandpa assured her. "They're just getting some information, that's all." Making his way to the front room, he slid the door open. "Hello officers! What can I do for you?"  
  
Two officers stood in the doorway, one rather young and bookish, and the other rather older, fifties perhaps, with a rather hawkish look about him. "Hello sir, we'd like to talk to the person that made the call concerning the fight at 1737 Mizuumi Boulevard." As Grandpa quietly bade the two officers to come inside, both girls behind him, a voice interrupted.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but what is going on?" A worried Ami stared at the tableau before her, and well she should be. Police, at the peaceful shrine? It made no sense at all.  
  
The younger officer turned to her. "I'm sorry Miss, this is police business. If you'd go home..." He turned his back to her.   
  
"Ami! No, let her stay!" Minako pleaded. With a sour glance at Ami, he agreed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The five of them made their way inside, and settled themselves about the small livingroom. Once they'd arranged themselves, the older officer spoke. "I'm Officer Karasu, this is Officer Kishino. First, I'd like your names please."  
  
"Hino Rei."  
  
"Hikawa Nagoyaka."  
  
"Mizuno Ami."  
  
"Aino Minako."  
  
Dutifully, each person gave their names, and waited for the Karasu's next question. "Aino? You're related to the residents there?"  
  
"Yes I...I'm their daughter," Minako stammered.  
  
"And I take you were the one that made the call?" At a nod from the blonde he continued. "Have there been any similar incidents in the past?"  
  
Minako stared at the floor a moment. "They've been fighting since...since last November, I think. Usually they just yell at each other, or...or if they try to hit each other...they, they're too drunk or...out of it...to land any real blows." Tears sparkled in her eyes. A static-ridden announcement from Kishino's two-way radio informed all that both adults had been charged with D.U.I., assault, and disruption of the peace. Aino Kei had also been charged with drug use and possession, and Aino Eriko had been formerly charged with prositution under her maiden name: Matsunaga.  
  
Karasu's eyes gleamed at that name. '_Matsunaga_, hmm?' His eyes flicked over to Minako, unnoticed. He quickly picked the thread of the questions back up, and continued the inquiry. "Have you, yourself, been assaulted or abused by your parents?" Vehemently Minako denied any such happenings. "Well, that's all the questions we have for you. If you need anything, feel free to call us." He stood up, then looked at Minako. "Miss Aino, if we could talk to you a bit longer...?" She nodded and rose, following the two officers out the door.  
  
"Kishino, you go on to the cruiser and radio in the report. I'll talk to Miss Aino, here."  
  
"Yes, sir," came the obedient answer.  
  
"Good. Thank you. Now, Miss Aino, I still have a few more questions to ask you." And so saying, he seemed to lead her on no particular path around the shrine. "Now, what I'd like most to know is..."--and he shoved her against a granite surface--"...are you anything like your mommy?" With those words he pinned her shoulder and midriff against the stone, and began running a tongue along her neck. "Are you like that cheap lil bitch I slammed so long ago? You're her daughter, maybe you inherited a few of her talents, hmmm? Why don't we find out?" He moved one of his hands over her mouth, muffling whatever screams she might have alerted the others with. With the other, he reached up the bottom of her dress. "Maybe you don't know what you got from her. Maybe you'd like to learn. How about I teach you." And then the air was knocked out of him, as he fell to the ground, Minako's screams resounding through the area. Dazed, Karasu looked up.  
  
And saw two pairs of eyes, one emerald and one violet, both glittering with fury.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ah, chapter 2 is finished! I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, and I hope for your reviews and comments. ^_^ I'll be adding more soon, since I don't see this story as anywhere near its ending. Later!  
  
  
  



	3. The Flow of Blood

Golden Haze  
  
Part Three: The Flow of Blood  
  
by Golden Lady Serenity  
  
*Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Sailormoon, nor do I make any claim to it. Though I do lay claim to my mangas and soundtracks. ^_~ Sailormoon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Toei, Cloverway, Pioneer, and gods know who else. Please don't sue me. I'm far too poor.*  
  
*A/N: This chapter contains harsh swearing and violence. And legality. I know nothing of the Japanese legal system, though...*  
  
  
As soon as the scream had exited Minako's lips, she looked up, to see Rei and Makoto, both of them with fury written all over their faces. Karasu rose halfway, when without a hint of warning Rei rushed at him, throwing him back to the ground with a satisfying thud. "Thank you!" Minako said, exceedingly grateful. At the thought of what could have--_would_ have--occurred, she burst into tears. A single question broke the tableau.  
  
"What in Hell is going on here?!" roared a female officer: Kyoumou. The same one that had drove Usagi and Makoto to the shrine. It had become apparent that something was very wrong once she'd heard that scream, and she'd rushed into the source, to see a fallen cop, a sobbing girl, and two furious ones. She gave a swift perusal of the sobbing blonde and noticed the disarray of her clothes, and a nagging suspicion made itself more and more unknown. "I said, what's going on here?" she asked again, a bit more commandingly. Damn it if she wasn't going to know just what had prompted this scene!  
  
Minako looked up, a sickly expression on her face. "He...he...he tried to ra--" Suddenly something flung her back against the granite--by now it had been established as a statue.  
  
"Shut _up_, you stupid little whore," Karasu hissed, malice dripping from his lips. He knew as soon as he heard Kyoumou's voice that he'd be charged with some form of crime, and that goody two-shoes fool would be more inclined to trust some teenaged idiot than another cop. So he'd deal with this _his_ way. A gleam came into his eyes as he moved his grand to grope Minako, the move never quite finished.  
  
It was obvious to all that this was a madman, as they kept their guards up. As soon as Karasu's hand had moved, he was bodychecked by an enraged Makoto, and straight into Rei's fist, with a loud CRACK! Karasu regained his equilibrium a moment later, and, grabbing his nightstick, knocked Rei's legs out from under her. As the girl fell, he brought up a foot, and kicked her midsection. With a loud gasp and a loss of saliva, she hit the ground. And rose again. Karasu moved to strike her down once more, but something knocked the wind out of him: Makoto's outstretched leg, directly against his chest, followed by a kick to his head. He fell back, dazed, then made a lunge for Makoto; a feint. Whirling around, he dropped the nightstick and grabbed his sidearm with his right hand, the other grabbing Minako by the neck. In a matter of seconds, he had his fingers around the blonde's throat in a clearly painful grip while his gun was pointed directly at her skull.  
  
"Don't any of you fuck with me." He clicked the safety off, and tightened his grip on the horrified girl's throat.   
  
Kyoumou had quietly moved out of sight, and had her own gun pointed at Karasu. She looked in Rei's direction, and made eye contact. The officer's eyes then flicked down to the fallen melee weapon, and to Karasu. Rei nodded imperceptibly. With a kick of her foot she bounced the weapon up off the ground and with lightning reflexes she brought the nightstick up under Karasu's right hand, knocking it and the gun it held away from Minako. A shot rang out from the weapon, aimed at an angle that most approached the sky, and the gun fell with a loud clattering. As soon as the gun had left Minako's head, she spun around and away from the crazed officer. Makoto and Rei both moved to restrain him.  
  
Seeing an opening, Kyoumou moved to cuff Karasu. She grabbed a hand, forcing it behind his back. Then the other, when disaster struck.  
  
Enraged at his predicament, that he'd been beaten down by this little whore and her worthless friends, and about to be apprehended like a common criminal, he wrenched his arms out of Kyoumou's grip, and made a lunge for the gun he'd dropped. 'One of these moronic, worthless bitches is going to get theirs and they're gonna get it up their moronic ass...' he thought, wild-eyed. Shaking, furious, mad, he fired.  
  
Red liquid sprayed in every direction, coupled with a gnarled, gurgling sound, something like a cry of shock and pain, but so much worse. A black-garbed, braided form fell to the ground: Kyoumou, with a disturbing lot of blood puddling around her midsection. Karasu grinned. "There you go. That's what you get you little sluts." He slammed his fists into Makoto and Rei's guts, one of them receiving not only merciless, bony knuckles, but hard metal as well. Breathless, they could no longer gain the strength to rise up and retaliate. His attention returned to Minako. "And if you don't cooperate I'm going to shoot all of you. So get against that statue and let me get down to business."  
  
Frightened, Minako did as she was told, and backed up against the hated granite. With wide, terrified eyes she watched as Karasu approached her, slithered as it were. Once more he grabbed her, and began to maul her flesh. She tried to ignore him, to simply let her mind drift from the horror that had enveloped her so quickly. The insane police officer continued in his perversions, grabbing her breasts, her thighs, groaning sick promises in her ears. Her shirt was pulled down at the shoulder, ripped partially, near exposing her chest. Fear echoed through her, a soundless scream through her soul. Blue eyes snapped open, pure hatred in them.  
  
With no regard for safety she made a grab for the gun, wrenched it with almost inhuman force from Karasu, and, as soon as she'd aimed the weapon, fired. Once more red monopolized the scene, a spray that marked the area in crimson splatters, signs of horror, pain, fear. Karasu looked down at the gaping hole in his sternum, and with a gasp, collapsed forward, then folded at the knees, the life draining from him along with his own blood.  
  
Rei was the first to gain possession of herself. "Mi...Minako-chan...are you all right?" As the blonde swayed and fainted. Rei moved to catch her, and looked over at the brunette. "Mako-chan, we gotta get help..." in a weary tone. Her eyes took in the scene, two dead police officers, a fainted Minako, blood everywhere...'This place isn't ever going to be the same. We won't be. Minako certainly won't...'  
  
"Helps on its way," an almost forgotten voice stated. Ami, holding, of all things, a digital camcorder. "Evidence," she said.  
  
From there on ordered panic reigned. Police and paramedics collected the dead and otherwise. All those who had survived the ordeal were destined for the police station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several faces looked at the judge anxiously. Judge Kyuui. Somehow they'd managed to avoid a public trial, simply conferred with the judge, a couple of lawyers, the legal texts, and the video. Once more Kyuui and the lawyers conferred in legal shorthand. "Indeed." The judge looked up. "After reveiwing the evidence extensively, Miss Aino, Miss Kino, and Miss Hino will not be charged with the counts of murder or assualt that the law demands. The court will rule that your actions were of self-defense, and all charges will be dropped immediately. However, it appalls me to think of the conditions that lead to this situation." He turned his gaze to Minako's parents.  
  
They'd handled their arrest like professionals, and almost gon on their way. Until they'd found the small white packet. On both of them. Perhaps Eriko refrained from drug abuse, but apparently not possession. Kei on the other hand had not only been caught with possesion but tested positive for substance abuse as well. Their sentence was six months, with arrangements for Minako to stay with Ami and her mother. Now they sat looking like upstanding citizens, in smart blues and blacks: when you went before a judge, you dressed for the occasion. They hadn't realized the extent of the trouble when they saw their bruised and shaken daughter or her friends. They hadn't realized the extent when they'd recieved a court order and heard first hand the charges against Minako and her friends. Now, after several days, several meetings, and several replays of the video, they could well understand what was going on.  
  
"So, you're saying that the officer's attack on my daughter was the cause of our...backgrounds?" Mr. Aino asked, cautious.  
  
"No." Kyuui leaned back a moment. "No, I can't believe that anyone could have foreseen that Mrs. Aino's previous history would have such a disasterous effect on your daughter's life, nor could any of us have foreseen Officer (I use the term loosely) Karasu would become mentally imballanced until eight days ago. No, I'm referring to your fights, but not your history. Miss Aino felt it necessary to inform the police about the altercation, the results we are all now familiar with. I would prefer that a teenager need _not_ inform the local authorities of their parents' fights, but unfortunately, my wishlist is long and a great much of it is has not been granted." He sighed, and rubbed his temples. "It is the order of this court that every third week, beginning Wednesday, May 14th, the Aino family show up at the Familial Councelling Center, to meet with Ms. Fuhen on the third floor at 3:45 p.m." He paused. "Sentencing however remains the same. On the appointed dates a guard will escort Mr. and Mrs. Aino, each. Now, I think that handles everything, at least at the moment." He rose, and indicated the others should leave.  
  
Everyone filed out, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was Chapter 3. ^_^ Hope you've had fun reading this. Now to confer with my muse and write chapter 4. ^_^ Tell me whatcha think!  
  
  
  



	4. The Gaze of a Midnight Sky

Golden Haze  
  
Part Four: The Gaze of a Midnight Sky  
  
by Golden Lady Serenity  
  
*Standard disclaimers still apply. I still don't own Sailormoon. It belongs (or at one time belonged) to Takeuchi Naoko, Toei, DiC (bastards), Cloverway (also bastards), Pioneer (I HAVE the SuperS dubbed movie! How could you make it so cheesy? ~~Sniff~~ Bastards!), and all the other scary people in business attire. But I do lay claim to all the pretty things I've bought!*  
  
  
She stared about the room, as the shadows of night played along the walls and over her things. It seemed so odd to call them that: her things. Yet they hadn't been hers for very long, not before she'd left everything of her old life (old life indeed, it was only a few weeks since...no, she couldn't dwell on that), not since she'd left every reminder of the past to be sold, along with the house.  
  
Her thoughts traveled forward, to the events of a few hours ago. She'd been to her second family counseling meeting then, watched almost impassively as her mother and father arrived separately, both accompanied by armed guards. She listened as the counselor droned on and on, almost nothing sinking in. Then the yelling had started, the too-familiar shouts and insults, until she'd actually joined in. Everything stopped at that moment, everything. She remembered all the eyes that were on her. She hadn't meant to blame them for what happened, it wasn't their fault. It wasn't. It was that she'd just wanted them to stop. To stop the yelling and fighting, the screams, the nightmares, she wanted it all to just _end_.  
  
Something tightened in her throat, as a tear slid down the side of her cheek. She gave in to the sobs then, just choked on her sorrow until a rapping sound caught her attention. She quickly wiped the tears away, and--taking a deep breath--called out, "Yes?"  
  
The door swung open to reveal a worried Mizuno Ami. "Mina-chan, are you all right?" A foolish question indeed. She hit the lightswitch and made her way into the room, and settled onto the end of the bed.  
  
"I...I'm all right," the blonde girl lied.  
  
"You know I don't believe that, Minako-chan," Ami said softly. Gently she touched her friend's arm, getting her attention. "Come on, tell me what's upsetting you..."  
  
Minako tried to avoid the genius' gaze, but in the end found it impossible. "I...I yelled at them today. I didn't mean to yell...I _didn't_. It wasn't their fault, I shouldn't have yelled. It's not their fault and I shouldn't have yelled." Her voice had dropped down to a bare whisper, as she repeated the words over and over. Once more she felt Ami's hand on her arm.  
  
"Maybe it isn't their fault...but who says you _shouldn't_ yell?"   
  
Minako looked up, at the question. "But...but I shouldn't yell. I...I..."  
  
"You what? Have to be a good girl all the time? Even I know to yell when things get bad. Tell me, have you ever yelled at your parents?"  
  
Slowly, Minako shook her head. "N..no, I haven't. Just today..."  
  
"It's not wrong to yell, not if you're hurt."  
  
'"It's not? But when Mama and Papa--"  
  
"It's wrong when it's to hurt...but to make someone stop doing something that's wrong, no, it's not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At that moment an incredulous--not to mention horrified--Rubeus stared at the image in front of him. "But, but Lord Saffir! I haven't completed my mission..."  
  
"You have a new one," the midnight-haired lord stated. "You will lead the attack on the Crystal Palace."  
  
Rubeus' thoughts were almost visible on his swarthy face. It was impossible to break through the Soldiers' Barrier, they all knew that. Yet, to be the one that did it, to _have_ that glory. It wasn't feasible, he'd just end up in the same miserable position as he was in right now. But to break that barrier! His power-hungry nature won out. "Very well then." He stepped through the mirror, as Saffir did the same.   
  
Saffir stared at the surroundings of the ship, the dark crystal surfaces reflecting shadow upon shadow. [Petz, Beruche, Karaberas, Cooan! I want to speak with you,] he pathed to the Sisters. Not five minutes had passed before four anxious women stood in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Lord Saffir?" was Cooan's worried query. She wanted to know where Rubeus was, desperately, but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"I've come to replace Rubeus," was Saffir's rather direct response. The Sisters' faces were portraits of shock and worry. Why had Rubeus been replaced, what had gone wrong? Was he all right? "He's to lead the forces against the Crystal Palace. Seemingly impossible, but who knows, that man's determination may actually get us somewhere in that department."  
  
"Umm, Lord Saffir?" Petz spoke up. "Why did you only send him to the future and not us?"  
  
"I need someone here who knows the area," Saffir stated. Indeed, it wouldn't do to be completely uninformed. His explanation seemed to relieve the young woman somehow. "Now, tell me, what headway have you made?"  
  
He was rewarded with meagerly embellished stories of the Sisters' endeavors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Ah, Minako-chan!" Usagi leapt up from her lunch, for once distracted from the meal. "What're you doing here?" It was a school day and Minako's own school was halfway across town...Ami and Makoto simply waited for her response.  
  
"I transfered," the girl whispered softly. Normally she would have shouted the news gleefully, but not now. Not with _this_ reason. She looked up to see three wondering faces staring at her. "I...I couldn't stay at my old school. The rumors...they won't stop. They keep saying...they keep saying..."  
  
Usagi's face took on a rather worried expression. "What? What do they keep saying? Here," as she pulled Minako down to sit next to her. "It's all right, you can tell us."  
  
"They...they said...They--_I_ did it! I was the one that ra...raped...the cop. Then murdered him." Minako, at one point, had fallen into a sobbing heap, but the girls all got the gist.  
  
"My god!" Makoto yelled, furious. "How could they even _think_ that?!" Dark thoughts crossed the brunette's mind, as a deep desire to avenge her friend's honor took hold of her.  
  
"It...it's all right," Minako lied. "I couldn't stay there, though. I'm sorry--" She was abruptly cut off.  
  
The normally calm Ami was shaking mad. "Sorry? You don't have anything to be sorry for! They're the ones that should be sorry, for even entertaining those thoughts! I, for one, am glad you transferred here!" Her vehement words were swiftly seconded by the other two.  
  
Across from them, a rather cruel, gossip-minded girl stared at them. "Hey, rape-girl!" she taunted. After all, hadn't that blonde just admitted it? She grinned maliciously, intent on making this new girl suffer. Suddenly, she recoiled at the glares she received from the other three.  
  
It was a stare of pure fury, in triplicate. It promised things far more dire than the most horrible of burns, the deepest of cuts. The girl backed away in fear. "S...sorry..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"_WHAT?!_" Cooan screamed. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it herself. "That'll never work!" It was, of course, mandatory that she contest the idea to the full extent of her abilities. After ranting, she sat back in her chair, and simply stared at Saffir.  
  
"Thank you," he commented drily. "It will work, since I've seen the reports. Now, execute my commands."  
  
"Yes, Lord Saffir." And with that, four villainous sisters departed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the girls began walking towards their respective homes, a soft beeping sounded: their communicators. "Enemy! At Saku--" Sailor Mars was cut off by a blast, as all that was left of her message became static.  
  
"You think she meant Sakura Warehouse?" It was an old department store in Rei's neighborhood, and big enough that there could already be quite a few casualties. The others nodded at Ami.  
  
Finding a safe place to transform, they all held up their pens, and shouted the words that changed them from simply teenagers in Sailor Senshi:  
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make-UP!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make-UP!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make-UP!"  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make-UP!"  
  
Sailors Moon, Mercury and Jupiter all stared at Venus. "Are you sure--?" Mercury asked, worried.  
  
The Soldier of Love nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm a Senshi first." With that she took off running, the others in hot pursuit. Their transformations had given them a speed and agility far beyond mere humans, and in a few minutes, they stood before a massive, reptilian droid.  
  
Not waiting any time, the droid made a swipe of her taloned claw directed at Mercury. The girl swiftly dodged the attack, and countered with a "Shine Aqua Illusion". The monster's body froze, but it wasn't required to be mobile, not for its most deadly attack: its venom.  
  
A stream of the deadly liquid shot forth the snake-like creature's mouth, narrowly missing a slightly distracted Sailor Venus. She looked up as the venom sizzled against the pavement, and, embarrassed at her lack of concentration, let loose an attack of her own.  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" The attack was nearly enough to destroy the droid, as the chain actually cut through the creature's midsection, almost ripping it in half. "Sailor Moon!" she called out, even as the Senshi was calling forth her Cutie Moon Rod.  
  
"Moon Princess Halation!" The attack turned the droid into naught but a pile of dust and a blackened crystal. Sailor Moon looked at the others. "That was easy," she commented. They answered with a worried nod.  
  
"Too easy," Mercury added. "Hmmm...Venus...I don't think you should fight for a while. At least not until you--"  
  
"Until I'm _what_, Mercury? Better? I won't b_e_ better! Not if all I can do is sit around and wait!!" the distraught Senshi cried out.  
  
"Venus, no! Not if you get distracted," Sailor Mercury stated, sensible as always. Unfortunately, sensible didn't matter to Venus, not then.  
  
"I don't care! I have to fight!" Sighing, the blue-haired girl relented, a feeling of dread gnawing at the back of her mind...  
  
'This is a mistake.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midnight blue eyes stared at the woman. "Venus, you say?" The woman nodded gravely, though that effect was just a trifle forced.  
  
"Indeed," Karaberas said. "She didn't even notice the attack until afterwards." Preening with delight at what appeared to be a success of sorts, she added that Petz and Beruche had gone to implement the next stage of the plan.  
  
"Good," was Saffir's comment. 'Venus hmm? The leader of the Senshi in peacetime. I wonder...' It was of no consequence. The Dark Moon Family would know victory, by the end of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
People stared at the slender, pale blue-haired woman as she stirred her coffee. It wasn't uncommon that she drew stares, but the wicked look in her eyes sent the would-be admirers packing. Grinning, she looked over to her companion.  
  
"Petz, my _darling_ sister, what do you think our reward will be, for success?"  
  
"Gold, jewels, maybe? The admiration of all those below us, perhaps?" They laughed as the thought of victory claimed them. Their mirth nearly distracted them from a soft ping that came from their earrings. "It's time."  
  
And to the shock of the one other patron and the waitress, they vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She'd been staring at the display of sweets when an all-too-familiar voice spoke up. "Droid Ladyfinger, step forward." Turning around, Chibi-Usa saw a grinning Petz alongside a rather...pastry-oriented droid. Fear became adrenaline as the pink-topped child ran, screaming for some assistance.  
  
"_SAILOR MOON! SAILOR MOON!! ANYONE! HELP ME!!" _Panting, her small legs came to a stop several blocks away. As her lungs took in some much needed air, she saw a shadow above her. "NO!" Ladyfingers was _there_, of a sudden, making a grab for the child, when an blazing attack hit the droid.  
  
"Burning Mandala!" As Mars' attack hit, the other Senshi appeared near her.  
  
Wasting no time with her speech, Sailor Moon ran to save Chibi-Usa, when a scream interrupted her. She turned just as she reached the child, and to her immense horror, saw a fallen Venus. A _third _droid? Impossible...Her attention was brought to herself when something very solid hit her cheek, and sent her flying a good many yards. Looking up, she saw a determined Petz scoop Chibi-Usa into her arms and vanish without a word.  
  
"CHIBI-USA!!" she screamed, horrified. A laugh sounded behind her; turning, she noticed a slight spray of red, as a stiletto grazed Sailor Jupiter's arm. The Senshi of Thunder cried out, her focus turned away from Venus. In the confusion, Ladyfingers faded from view, her mission completed. The blue-haired Sister followed suit, in the concealment of the large tree that loomed on the other side of the street...  
  
At that moment another person appeared. Neatly, the dark-haired man picked Venus up, and asked, "What would you give, to have the Rabbit and your friend back, hmmm?" With those words, he disappeared.  
  
"No...Chibi-Usa...Venus..." Four girls sobbed, as night fell upon them...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, thus ends Chapter 1 of The Gaze of a Midnight Sky. Hope you liked it. ^_^ Review please! ^_^  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Twilight of Hope, The Eve of Terror

Golden Haze  
  
Part Five: The Twilight of Hope, The Eve of Terror  
  
by Golden Lady Serenity  
  
*Standard disclaimers still apply. I still don't own Sailormoon. It belongs (or at one time belonged) to Takeuchi Naoko, Toei, DiC (bastards), Cloverway (also bastards), Pioneer (I HAVE the SuperS dubbed movie! How could you make it so cheesy? ~~Sniff~~ Bastards!), and all the other scary people in business attire. But I do lay claim to all the pretty things I've bought!*  
  
  
"Chibi-Usa...Venus...!" Sailor Moon fell to the ground, her small fists pounding the concrete sidewalk. "Please, no...someone bring them back," she whispered. A soft thud and the rustle of cloth could be heard behind her. Picking herself up, Sailor Moon steeled herself for what she knew would come, eventually.  
  
Face to face with her was a disapproving Tuxedo Kamen. "Sailor Moon, how could you fail so miserably?!" he exclaimed, furious. Not a second later his cheek became exceedingly hot, then stung. If he'd had a mirror, a red handprint would've been seen. "Sailor Moon, what'd you--"  
  
"Shut _up_, Tuxedo Kamen, just shut _UP_. Where were _you_, huh? Tell me that!" Sailor Moon's eyes almost emitted sparks, so great was her anger. "You weren't even here to help, or were you? Were you just hiding, like always, waiting until it was almost too late?! To swoop in and play the mighty hero. Just like you always do. Well, where were you today? You failed just as much as we did. More in fact. You didn't even try to help. Everyone keeps telling me that she's my responsibility, and that I need to take care of her. From the time you've spent with her, I would _assume_ you find her _your_ responsibility, too. Obviously not! And _BEFORE_ you go into why I wasn't watching her, I was told that she'd be staying home with Mom, and I wouldn't be needed. _Now get out of our way and let us get to work_." She turned her back to a shocked Tuxedo Kamen, and headed in Mercury's direction. As would be expected, the Senshi of Ice was hard at work, trying to track the two captives with her computer and visor.  
  
As per Sailor Moon's request, Tuxedo Kamen left, slightly subdued.  
  
"I can't get a lock on them!" Mercury cried out, agitation coloring her voice. Frantic, her fingers ran over the keypad, as she desperately searched for Chibi-Usa and Venus. "Come on, come _on_..." For once, Mercury's cool was all but shattered. Finally, she closed the computer and let go a long, dejected breath. "I can't...find them." She dropped to the ground.  
  
"It's all right," Sailor Moon promised. She turned her attention to Mars. "Any luck?" The only answer was a sad look and a shake off the head.  
  
"Damnit!" Finally, Sailor Moon's sudden control broke, and she collapsed, sobbing freely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a crystal ship, high above Tokyo, a little girl shivered. 'What is this place?' All about her were walls of dark, cold crystal. No matter how hard she looked, she could find no source of light. Despite that, she could see rather clearly, but to be honest, she'd rather not. For, despite the immaculate conditions of the small cell she was in, the auras of pure terror and hatred had been etched onto the darkest of areas, to seep into those present, and become foremost in there thoughts.  
  
Chibi-Usa rose up, only to plummet back to the floor in a nauseous haze, her bile rising. As she lay, face down against the cold, crystalline surface, thoughts of death and torment assailed her. Moments passed like years, while her young mind tried to defend itself. Slowly, she regained control of her sensibilities. She stood, uncertain. When she realized she was fully upright a sigh escaped her lips, to dissolve into a strangled scream. Materializing in front of her were Cooan and Beruche.  
  
"What...what do you w-want?" the pink-haired child stammered. The feral stares on the Sisters' faces did very little to reassure her. Terror held her still, as Cooan bent down, and grabbed her by the collar of her blouse. "Whaa--!!"  
  
The look on Cooan's face was one of curious malevolence. What could she get away with, how far could she go with this worthless pest? Rather carelessly, she let go of Chibi-Usa's collar, yet the child remained floating in midair: courtesy of Cooan's telekinetic abilities. With a wave of her hand, she swung the girl through the air, straight at a wall. As Chibi-Usa's face scrunched up in anticipation of the impact, she stopped, not an inch from the hard surface. Of a sudden, she felt herself flying through the air once more, only to be repelled by yet a new force...Beruche.  
  
The braided woman laughed, as the two of them flung Chibi-Usa back and forth, a seemingly endless game where the playpiece was the child. The little girl, tossed and flung through the air, began to lose her newfound stability. It was all she could do to refrain from vomiting, yet with each pass, that seemed less and less likely. She prayed it would stop soon...  
  
"Oooh, this is wonderful Cooan, we should do this every night. I'm sure the others would simply love this!" Cooan replied with a single, cruel chuckle, and the two turned their attention to the "game".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark figure stood before the communications mirror, as he delivered his report to his prince.   
  
His brother.  
  
Demando stared back through the screen, a grin crossing his features. "So you've succeeded where others have failed Saffir. Commendable. It seems things are going in our favor once more. And...what of our rather, hmm, sudden guest?"  
  
"She's fine," Saffir replied blandly. Soon it would be time to ask her a few questions...He said as much to his brother, then shut the connection and left. He made his way down the hallway with slow steps, turned at the doorway, and stared at the occupant inside.  
  
She lay on a couch, perfectly still. Of course, that was to be expected, what with the tranquilizers. She blinked. She attempted to move her head. And she huffed in frustration when she realized she could do little more than turn her head from side to side. Her head turned one last time, as he entered the room, and sat down.  
  
It was a rather odd arrangement to the unenlightened observer, yet made perfect sense to the two there. Sailor Venus could hardly feel in control, with her powers blocked, and her command of her own body out of reach. The seemingly looming form above her added to her tension. "What," she strived to get passed her lips, "do you _want_?"  
  
Saffir stared at the Senshi of Love a long, uncomfortable moment. "You don't know, do you?" he asked her, flatly. "You wouldn't. Let me explain. The great Queen, your almighty bitch-Queen, used the crystal on all the people within her kingdom, purifying them of the darkness. She turned them into lambs. Into unthinking fools. All but my ancestors, who rebelled, to keep their free will. I want nothing than to be rid of all of you. To do that, though, we must have the Ginzuishou."  
  
Venus absorbed that information as calmly as circumstances allowed, yet it tore at her soul. 'Queen Serenity did that? Are we lambs?' It was impossible, it was unthinkable. "I don't believe you. Serenity would never have done that. Anyways, what did you bring _me_ here for?" She remained silent on the subject of the Ginzuishou.  
  
Saffir growled low, and hauled her to her feet, all but dragging her to a wide facet in the crystalline walls. Holding her upright, he activated the hitherto darkened screen, an image of Chibi-Usa appearing, a strange device attached to her shoulders and chest. "Tell me what lets you fight! Where do your powers come from?" the dark-eyed man hissed in Venus' ear.  
  
The blonde's eyes widened at the sight of the little girl. "What are you going to--"  
  
"Tell me!" Louder. The device began to glow slightly, as Chibi-Usa's expression become fearful. The glow became brighter, and something akin to electricity spread its way about the child. As the event progressed, the child screamed in pain. "_Tell me!_"  
  
Venus' throat tightened painfully at the sight before her, as the little girl's torture progressed. She could hear her screams as though they were yelled in the very same room, and not over a speaker. They were bloodcurdling sounds, sending chills up the spine of whoever heard them, horrendous shrieks of pain and suffering, punctuated by heart-tearing sobs now and again. The Senshi of Love could bear it no longer, and cried out.  
  
"Stop it!! _I'll tell you!_" She would've fallen to the ground in shame, but still yet, Saffir held her up.  
  
The torture continued. "So tell me," Saffir growled. He watched, in muted interest, as a strange pen appeared in Sailor Venus' hand. 'This must be taking all her energy,' it occurred to him. As she pressed a button on the item, her fuku vanished, returning her to the form of Aino Minako.  
  
"With...this...Now let her go," Venus begged. In a blur of darkness, the device vanished, and Chibi-Usa fell forward, too weak and sore to do more than just lay there.  
  
"Very good." And with that, he seized the pen, now fully rendering Minako helpless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four girls and two cats sat in Minako's room, each lost in thought.  
  
'I shouldn't've lost. I should have been able to save them, to protect them. It's my job.'   
  
'We failed them, we didn't teach them properly...'  
  
'I should've sensed something before this.'  
  
'Why couldn't I have seen this coming sooner?'  
  
'I never should've given in so easily...'  
  
'I should've fought harder...used my strength...'  
  
Pain and guilt were their companions, as they ran over the previous events, each trying to figure out what went wrong. Chibi-Usa's abduction, Venus...Tears poured out of more than one pair of eyes.  
  
Ami was the first to break the silence. "Who took Venus...?" The others looked at her oddly. "It...it was a different person," the genius stammered. "It wasn't Rubeus this time. Who was it?"  
  
"What does that matter?" Rei cried out. "They took them, that's all we should think about! Let's just get them back!"  
  
The glare on Ami's face almost made the raven-haired girl flinch. "We don't know _who_ we're dealing with! We know Rubeus, we know the Sisters, we don't know...him. Tell me: how do you fight someone you don't understand?"  
  
"Ami, calm down!" From, of all people, Makoto.  
  
In the ensuing silence, sobbing could be heard. All eyes turned to Usagi, as she sat on the end of Minako's bed, her hands clenched in her hands, faced turned down. "Let's just...find them..."  
  
The others went quiet at that. They were bickering over nothing, nothing at all, while their friends were trapped, in who knew what conditions? Ami's face went beet-red a moment, as she reached for her computer. Her fingers flew, as she tried to locate Venus and Chibi-Usa. She closed the device a moment later, dejected. "I can't..."  
  
"_Don't you dare say that!_" Usagi leapt up, and took a hold of Ami's shoulders. "Don't you dare say you can't." A determined look crossed her face. "Come on," she commanded to all of them, her voice uncharacteristically hard.  
  
"Wha...where to?"  
  
"The control room." And with that Usagi was out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was no possible way that Sailor Venus could've known that the Chibi-Usa she saw was only an illusion, yet the real one was in only marginally better condition.  
  
Petz and Karaberas had joined in at one point, utterly fascinated by the game their siblings were playing. Unable to resist, they'd joined in, laughing at Chibi-Usa's screams. Pure, wondrous music to their ears. As time had gone by, they'd grown weary of using their kinetic energy to propel their "toy" to each other, and switched to fists.  
  
The pink-haired girl connected with Cooan's fist, the woman's knuckles digging into her abdomen. Chibi-Usa gasped for air, as pain shot through her, once again. Cooan, to Petz, to Beruche, to Karaberas. Her stomach, her cheek, her back, her nose. She hurt too much to scream, yet a mangled gasp would escape her lips every few moments. Bruises had formed all over her body. Suddenly, she felt herself crash into the far wall, and fall down to the floor.  
  
"Beruche! What were you thinking?!" Karaberas yelled.  
  
"I don't think Lord Saffir wants her killed. We can play tomorrow," Beruche laughed. With that said, she teleported out.  
  
"True," Karaberas admitted. The three women departed, but not before Karaberas shot a bolt of energy at Chibi-Usa.  
  
The girl stared in horror as the energy came near her. She clenched, expecting pain. When none came, she looked up, and realized that her wounds were starting to...heal? She watched in awe, never realizing how dire the consequences of that healing would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness. It was all around the man, within him, as he sat in a corner of his room, contemplating what he'd learned that day. Pens? He stared at the object in his hand, trying to figure the wisdom of it's existence. Why would one decide to lose their powers after their battles were done? To be strong and powerful all the time...These girls could've ruled the world with an iron fist, and they let the chance go!  
  
If the texts were right, they _were _royalty. And too weak to retain their kingdom. They'd died...The fools.  
  
His mind traveled down shadow-filled paths, down halls of darkness and evil. He would bring the Senshi to their knees. He would return to his time, this mission finished. He would return with the...Saffir paused.  
  
"Return with the what?" he wondered aloud, even as a pale face haunted his mind. "NO!" And with that he flung the pen across the room, in a frenzy of denial.  
  
He dropped back into the chair, and tried his hardest to block the thoughts that crept into his mind. Exhaustion took him finally, and he fell into a restless slumber, that face still within his vision...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, there's chapter 2! Hope you've enjoyed the story. ^_^ Review please! ^_^  
  
  
  
  



End file.
